Karry Stories
by TheSuperFlarrowVerse
Summary: A collection of short stories about the Girl of Steel , the Scarlet Speedster and their relationship.
1. Drinking & Wallowing

Story: After Kara Zor-El breaks up with Mon-El, she heads over to Earth 1 to visit her good friend Barry Allen. Unbeknownst to her, he is going through a similar ordeal.

Note: Unlike my previous story this is just a single chapter story that may or may not have a sequel. I had this idea all the way back when I was watching the Musical Crossover. LOVED what the writers did with it, but since I ship Karry/Superflash I wanted to do a story about Kara and Barry bonding over their relationship problems. I also put it in this "Karry Stories" line-up. It's just a place where I can put short stories about Kara and Barry that aren't necessarily long-term stories.

 _ **Drinking & Wallowing**_

Kara was finding herself out of her element yet again. Just a night ago she had broken things off with her boyfriend, Mon-El, and now she was in an alternate universe, standing at the front door of an old friend. She really wanted to make things work with him, but he lied to her about who he truly was, and there was no way she could maintain a relationship built on lies.

…

Barry was finding himself out of his element again. Just a few nights ago, he told his fiancé, Iris, that they needed some space. After pushing things further than ever with her due to her potential future death, he knew he had taken things too far for the wrong reasons. Fear had ruled him and now he wasn't sure about their future anymore.

…

Kara took a deep breath and knocked lightly on the front door. She was expecting the response to be quick considering who she was visiting, but based on the footsteps she could hear, he was moving very slowly. When he finally opened the door, she could tell her friend was not his usual self.

"Kara?" Barry said, sounding surprised, but still with a smile on his face. "Hey! What are you doing here? You need some help on your Earth?"

"Umm, no. Everything is just fine on my Earth," she replied, not sounding so assured. There wasn't that usual air of bubbly confidence to her voice. She couldn't help but notice that despite his current smile, his hair was a mess and he looked tired. "It's just… I could kind of use a friend right now… if that's okay with you." She smiled trying to be as polite as she could be showing up unannounced. She wasn't as sure about it now seeing how Barry was looking like he wasn't doing well either.

"Yeah, of course," he said, sounding assured, gesturing for her to come inside. "I mean, I wish you called. I know I look like a mess right now."

"Yeah, sorry about that. It was kind of a sudden decision, but Alex and Winn insisted I take at least one night off." She put her bag down near a couch sat down on it.

"Why? Everything alright with you?" he asked, now with a look of concern, as he sat down on the couch next to her. She paused to take a deep breath.

"I really wanna just pretend everything is fine and drown myself in being Supergirl right now, but I would be lying to you… and myself." Barry waited for her to elaborate. "I kind of got a boyfriend in the last month… and he lied to me about who he really was… and I couldn't accept that. I really thought it was gonna be something special like what you have with Iris." Barry chuckled at that. "What's so funny?" she said, sounding slightly irritated.

"I'm sorry. It's just that me and Iris are sort of… off-track these days," he explained, cringing at his own situation.

"I'm sorry," she said, now aware of why he looked so down.

"I asked her to marry me," he said, making Kara look at him with a confused expression. "She did say yes, but… I didn't do it for the right reason. I did it to save her."

"I don't understand," she said, sounding even more confused.

"I was accidentally thrust into the future and saw this evil speedster named Savitar kill her," he explained, with Kara's confused expression not changing. "Ever since, I've tried to push things further with us. I noticed that she didn't wear a ring when Savitar killed her, so I figured if I change one small thing, I might change a lot more. But it was tearing us further apart, and I just had to get some distance between us. That's why I'm here, living in Cisco's apartment." Kara finally looked like she understood. "I don't know... I'm second-guessing everything about me and her. I've been in love with her my entire life, but once I finally got with her, it became less about making a relationship work and more about saving her." Kara put her hand on Barry's shoulder, rubbing it lightly, making Barry look at her. "I'm sorry. You came here looking for a friend, and I'm just wallowing in self-pity." Kara chuckled at this.

"You know, knowing I'm not the only one having relationship problems actually makes me feel a little better," she said with a big smirk, making Barry chuckle. "Which is great because… look what I brought." She suddenly took a large bottle of something that looked like liquor out of her bag.

"As flattered as I am, Kara, you know I can't get drunk… nor can you," he argued.

"True, but… this isn't just any kind of alcohol," she said, with a big smirk, handing the bottle to Barry. "This is from my favorite alien bar in National City, and the only place I've ever gotten drunk at."

"You better not be messing with me, Supergirl," he threatened jokingly. "Because I will destroy that bottle."

"Oh please, you mean to tell me the notoriously nice Barry Allen has ever been a heavy drinker?" she asked, not believing him clearly.

"Okay, I am a lightweight," Barry admitted, making her laugh, "but I got pretty wild at a few college parties back in the day."

"A few? Uhuh… How many exactly?"

"Well… two," he admitted, making her laugh again. "You know what? Hold this." He handed her the bottle and super-sped to the kitchen and back, putting down two shot glasses.

"Nice," she said with giddiness. She picked up the one with the unicorn art on it. "I'm guessing this one's for me?"

"Hey, I'm sorry Cisco hasn't made a Supergirl shotglass yet, but you know I can't let you have the Flash one," he explained as he held up a red shot glass with lightning bolts on it. "Besides, the unicorn does fit you pretty well." Kara couldn't help but smile at the sweet compliment.

"Alright," she exclaimed. "Let's drink!"

…

They had both been at it for at least three hours, sharing stories in their inebriated state.

"Okay, okay, so hear me out," Barry tried saying without laughing, gesturing excitedly with his arms. "I was ready to just face her, like finally ready to take things on with her, and I see her standing there inside of Jitters right?" She nodded, chuckling how animated he was. "And then… out of nowhere… a giant man-shark grabs me by the neck." Kara was dying at how ridiculous it all sounded. "I swear, like, in that moment, I was like, I just wanna ask someone out and I can't even get to that without something getting in my way. You know what I mean?"

"I so get what you mean, my friend," she explained. "When you left my Earth, after helping me out with uhh... Shrieky and Zappy, I was finally kissing James, you know, and at first he doesn't react, and I'm like "what's the deal?" Guess what?"

"Uhh, he isn't into girls?" Barry guessed uncertainly, slurring his words.

"No," Kara answered, like it was obvious. "Myriad took over his mind… and the mind of the rest of National City. Like, come on, Rao. What's your deal? Like, yeah, obviously I'm upset with everyone being mind controlled but I was so close to having a moment with him." They were now both laughing at the sheer absurdity of their lives. After gathering themselves, Barry finally said something.

"I can't believe how all that was only a year ago," he said, reflecting on their life. "I mean, it was so recent that both of us were pining for someone completely different, and now we're in a completely different pickle."

"Crazy how much can change so quickly," Kara commented. "Makes me wonder how different things will be a year from now." Barry nodded. "I don't know. Maybe I'll have found someone new by then… maybe you, too." Barry gave Kara a doubting look. "Come on, Barry! You have to keep your options open."

"I know, but I'm just not sure there's anyone else out there like Iris," he argued. "Besides I still love Iris." Kara nodded, understanding. "I mean, I think I still do. I wanna save her... but then, I wanna save anyone that I can." Kara now looked with worry at Barry. She scooted over to his side of the couch and slowly embraced him. "What's this for?"

"You looked like you could use a hug," she said softly. Barry wasn't sure how to react at first, partially due to his inebriated state, but hugged his friend back anyway. After they broke apart, Barry wiped his eyes, clearly trying to hide a few tears. Kara decided not to comment on it.

"Alright, I'm having at least one more of these. You down?" Barry said with confidence as he started pouring the bottle. Kara wanted to protest but figured she'd let him enjoy himself for tonight. A few more drinks couldn't hurt.

"Definitely", Kara said as she smiled at her friend. She knew she could use this.

...

Kara suddenly found herself lying down, only being faintly aware of her surroundings. She could hear an echo calling her name, and there were at least several skeletons in front of her.

"Kara, wake uuuup," she now could hear a familiar voice say gleefully.

"Cisco?" she said, finally being able to see the short man in front of her. Looks like she had been seeing quadruple the amount of Cisco's in x-ray vision.

"I mean, yeah, I do live here," Cisco replied dryly. Kara now finally took in her surroundings. She was lying on the couch and on top of her, lied a sleeping Barry.

"What time is it? What happened?" she asked, not being able to recall what happened since they started drinking again.

"Well," he said as he handed her a glass of water, "It's about 3am, and my guess is that you found a way to make you and my friend here intoxicated. I gotta say, I'm a little jealous. One, you got drunk with him before I did, and two, you also found a way to do that, period." Kara accepted the water and gently lifted Barry's upper body so she could escape. As she took a chug of the water, she could feel the pain in her head.

"I swear to Rao, I will never drink again," she replied, with pain in her voice, making Cisco chuckle. "This is almost as bad as Kryptonite."

"That's that thing that can hurt, slash, kill you, right?" Cisco asked curiously.

"Right," Kara replied painfully. "So where were you at?"

"Oh, me and Caitlin went out for drinks," he replied. Kara gave him a look at that. "Hey, I offered Barry to come along, but he has been super depressed for weeks now. He just sits here watching TV when he's not working or being the Flash," Kara now looked back at her sleeping friend. "Though, it looks like you may have been just what he needed… or maybe it was just the alcohol." Kara chuckled.

"I originally went to Joe's house because last time I was here, that's Barry he lived," Kara explained. "He told me Barry was staying with you, and I figured I'd pay him a visit."

"Any particular reason you crossed dimensions to see Barry?" Cisco asked, as he sat in a nearby chair.

"Broke up with my boyfriend," she explained, making Cisco nod. "Wanted to wallow in self-pity. Turned out we were in a similar boat." Cisco gave her a curious look.

"Well… did it help?" he asked gesturing towards Barry. Kara looked at Barry and thought on it for a second.

"Yeah," she replied with a smile, as she turned back towards Cisco. "I think it helped a lot, actually. Though, I think I'll go a bit easier next time we do this."

"Yeah, definitely," Cisco said as he picked up the alien bottle. "Damn, girl, this is completely empty. You guys go hard." This made them both chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess," Kara said, biting her lower lip. "Hey, where's the guest bedroom? I know I'm in no condition to fly, but I think I can carry Barry to a proper bed."

"Aww, how sweet," Cisco remarked, smirking. "It's over there." He pointed to a room right by the kitchen. It wasn't big, but hey, it was something. She picked Barry up easily and slowly carried him over to the small bed. She took off his shoes and put a blanket over him, tucking him in. She then took a nearby chair and sat next to the bed.

"Hey, I'm headed to bed, so if you wanna crash on the couch, that's cool," Cisco said, standing in the doorway.

"Actually, I'm just gonna head back home, I think," she explained. "Just gonna say goodnight to Barry."

"Okay," Cisco said. "Just make sure to lock the door on your way out." She gave him a thumbs up, which he replied back with. He went into his room and Kara now faced Barry.

"Hey," she began quietly. "I know you probably can't hear me, but… I really appreciate you spending time with me tonight. I know you're going through a lot, and you haven't made time for much of anybody lately, but you still made time for me." She paused for a second, smiling to herself. "My point is… you're a really good friend, Barry, and I don't know what I'd do without you. So, thank you." She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the forehead. As she sat back in her chair, she just looked at him for brief moment. He looked so peaceful, so calm… so handsome. Wait, what? Okay, let's back up a bit. It's time to leave. She walked towards and stopped at the doorway. She turned back to him. "Till next time, Flash." She turned the lights off, collected all her stuff, left the small apartment, and subsequently, her friend's dimension.

...


	2. Too Late?

Story: Sequel to _**Drinking & Wallowing**_

 ** _Too Late?_**

It had been a few months since Kara had returned from her drunken night with Barry. In that time she had been keeping herself busy with reporting and superheroing. Not only that but Mon-El and she had begun recuperating their broken relationship. They weren't dating anymore but they had started fighting crime together again and Mon-El had become a lot better at it since he started. He was clearly trying to be a better person, despite his past. Kara was quite happy to see him work so hard but she had pretty much lost interest in him romantically. Something had changed, and it wasn't just what he did. It was something else but she wasn't sure what.

It was late at night when Kara found herself flipping through her phone's pictures. She was hanging out with Alex and Winn who were arguing about a movie or something. She didn't really pay attention as she had found herself staring at a picture of her with Barry. It was during their super hero after party following Earth 1's alien invasion. The picture had been taken by Felicity and they were both making goofy faces at the camera. She couldn't help but smile at the memory. That man always brought out the best in her and she liked to think she did the same for him.

"Kara," a voice suddenly said, making her almost drop her phone. It was Alex, who was standing right behind her with Winn next to her.

"Rao almighty, what's wrong with you? You scared the crap out of me," she half-shouted as she quickly closed the photo app on her phone. Both Alex and Winn started laughing.

"So why were you staring at a picture of Barry for several minutes?" Winn asked, with a smirk on his face

"I didn't do that," Kara said defensively. "I was just looking... at myself." Alex and Winn looked unconvinced. "What? Is a woman not supposed to appreciate how she looks?" Alex snickered at that comment.

"Yes, yes, of course, but," Alex admitted, "why look at a picture of you with your time traveling superhero friend with dashing good looks for several minutes straight?" Kara looked at her with confusion. "Hey, I might be gay but I know your type."

"I'm not interested in Barry. He's my friend," Kara insisted. "Besides, he's probably still hung up on Iris if he hasn't already gotten back with her again." At that, with a deep sigh, Alex went to sit down next to Kara on the couch, putting her arm around her sister, while Winn sat on the other side of the couch.

"I don't think you could have said that last part with more disgust if you had tried," Winn said jokingly, but deep down Kara knew what they said was true.

"Okay," she admitted after a while. "Maybe I have been having thoughts of me and him, but…"

"You don't want to have your heart broken again," Alex finished for her. Kara just nodded at that. "Kara, if you really feel this way, maybe it's best to talk to Barry about it. Even if he doesn't feel the same, you're probably gonna feel a lot better knowing for sure. Otherwise, you'll just drive yourself crazy thinking about it." She really couldn't argue with that.

After Alex and Winn left, Kara decided to take to the skies to clear her head. She knew they were right but she still wasn't sure if she could go through with it. What if he was still trying to figure things out. Adding herself to the mix would make things even more complicated. Not only that, but what if they put the wedding plans on again, she can't just get in the middle of that. She couldn't help but think of bad outcomes. But maybe, that was the problem. She was just thinking. The only way to know was to do something. So she made a decision. She would tell him tomorrow. She would simply do it. Get it over with, worst case scenario. The next day, she picked up her interdimensional travel device, set the frequency and walked through the portal leading to her good friend's dimension.

Once she arrived, she made her way to Cisco's place, hoping Barry would still be there. She nervously rang the bell, quaking on the inside for what might happen. However, no one answered the door. Weird, she thought. She then flew to the West household but she had no luck there either. She then checked out the CCPD building and STAR Labs but he was nowhere to be seen there either. Kara figured that he must just be at a crime scene or something, doing CSI work or maybe doing Flash-related work. Or, maybe her fears had came true and he and Iris were back together. Only one way to find out. She made her way to Barry Iris's apartment. She felt that same quaking while she rang the doorbell. But just like before, no answer. Where was he? In fact, where were any members of the west family or any of Barry's friends? What to do, she thought. She then, realized something. She could just ask Barry's boss. He'd probably know where she could find Barry or at least Joe.

She walked inside the CCPD building and asked around for the police captain; she was directed to Captain Singh's office.

"Captain Singh," she said with a welcoming smile as she entered the office. He didn't seem very occupied. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I won't be long. I'm Kara Danvers. I'm a friend of Barry Allen. I just got into town but I haven't been able to reach him, so… can you help me out?" The captain didn't look pleased.

"Yes," he said, looking curious all of the sudden. "He mentioned you before." Barry mentioned her? She couldn't help but blush a little at that. "National City, right?"

"Right," she replied with a nod, even though it was another Earth's National City.

"I guess the news didn't reach you over there," he said, puzzling Kara.

"What news?" Kara asked with utter confusion.

"Look," he started, while rubbing his forehead. "I'm sorry you have to hear this from a stranger but…" He paused.

"What happened?" she asked, now really concerned. "Did something happen… to Barry?"

"No, Miss Danvers, not him," he said, with a certain pain in his voice. Before he finished talking, Kara had a brief moment of relief. "It's his fiancee, Iris. She was murdered."

As she made her way to the funeral, Kara was in shock. Not only that but she felt guilty. This entire time, she had only thought about how this might turn out for her, that she didn't consider what Barry had told her about Savitar. That he had asked Iris to marry him in order to save her. It was clear to her now that Savitar had succeeded and even more so, how Barry must be feeling. Losing someone you love was not a foreign concept to either of them, but that didn't mean that it ever got any easier. Being as powerful as they were, not being able to save someone was especially devastating.

Kara had quickly bought herself some funeral attire before showing up at the funeral. When she arrived at the gate to the graveyard, she could see various people pay their respects. She recognized several, including some of the heroes she had fought with during the alien invasion, like Oliver, Sara, Felicity and Diggle. Of course all of Team Flash was there. Everyone looked devastated but no one was more distraught than Joe, Wally and of course Barry. She couldn't help but shed a few tears seeing one of her best friends so completely destroyed. As they all finished paying their respects, they began leaving the graveyard one by one. None of them even seemed to notice Kara, as they passed through the gate. Their thoughts were clearly only of Iris. However, after almost all of them had left, Barry remained. From afar, Kara watched him stare at Iris' gravestone, not taking his eyes off it for one second. From where she was standing, she couldn't see what his face looked like at the moment but it wasn't hard to imagine. She debated whether it was appropriate for her to try and talk with him, but the guilt she was feeling kept her from moving a muscle herself. He continued to not move an inch for a whole hour before Kara decided she couldn't just stand there and watch him anymore. She had to say something.

"Hey," she said solemnly as she slowly approached from the back. He didn't react. She couldn't tell if he was just ignoring her or if he was so caught up in his grief that the outside world no longer existed. "I'm sorry about what happened. I…" She paused for a second. "I can't imagine how you must be feeling, but I just want you to know that if you need to talk. I'm here for you. Always." Tears started flowing as she said this. Truth, she felt like she should have been here to help him stop Savitar, but she hadn't been and that guilt could not escape her. He still didn't respond. Suddenly, she knew what needed to be said. "This wasn't your fault, Barry. Please, please, don't blame yourself for her death. I know you are because you always put the world on your shoulders, but I know you did everything you could to try and save her." Her tearful words finally made him speak.

"No," he said with conviction, still staring at the gravestone. "It's all my fault, Kara. She's dead because I couldn't save her."

"No! She…" Kara began tearfully but before she could finish he yelled.

"Of course she is!" he shouted, now facing her, his eyes bloodshot from all the crying. "I killed her. I killed her. I killed…" but before he could finish, she interrupted him with a powerful embrace that almost knocked him over.

"No you didn't," Kara cried as she held her friend in desperation. "You fought to save her, Barry! You did everything you could, even going as far as pushing your relationship to the limit, only on the off chance that it might save her. You didn't give in and that's why she loved you. Because you…" She paused to catch her breath. "You were her hero, Barry." Barry was now weeping into her shoulder, unable to speak a single coherent word. The two of them stood by Iris West's gravestone for a long while, holding onto each other as if the guilt they felt could be contained by the powerful embrace they shared.

...


End file.
